


Best Friends

by Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Creampie, Cumplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow/pseuds/Sparky_Sugar_Sparrow
Summary: Harry and Ron experiment with each other in the common room, courtesy of a little liquid courage from some stolen Firewhiskey.A certain bushy haired witch happens to catch sight of this and finds it rather interesting.The result? Well, you can imagine.(Hint; smut. Total, complete and shameless smut.)
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it from the summary; this is pure smut. It was fun to write, hopefully mildly entertaining to read, and hopefully will cater to those among us who enjoy overly-adult content. I hesitate to describe anything as 'fap-material' since everyone's tastes differ but... well... if this kind of content is your thing, then enjoy!
> 
> Out of respect for those who are opposed to it, I have tagged this with non-con but it's very, very mild. I appreciate that there are many people out there who don't wish to read anything even slightly dubious so, just a warning that there is mild content of that nature.

Harry and Ron had always had a far more intimate relationship than most ‘best friends’ tended to have with each other. Granted, Ron had always been the youngest of many brothers and often felt overlooked or inferior, while Harry had grown up without any sort of love or affection himself, so the two had gravitated towards each other from the very start. It helped that they both enjoyed the same things; quidditch, magic, girls… and boys, as it turned out.

“How does Dean keep so fit,” Ron let out in wonder as the two boys sat in their dorm, watching the athletic boy walk past after his shower, “I never see him work out or anything.”

“Some people are just gifted I suppose,” Harry replied with a shrug, “and he’s especially gifted.”

He indicated with his head in a downward motion, causing Ron to snicker.

“Yeah, he’s gifted alright, it’s damn impressive,” Ron nodded, “the thing is perfect. It’s good a good shape too, it’s not skinny or too thick-”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, “sounds like you’ve been admiring it for awhile.”

“Well, it’s hard not to notice,” Ron said with his ears turning slightly red.

“I’m not judging,” Harry said while holding up his hands, “I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to…”

He licked his lips slightly and Ron almost fell off his bed in surprise.

“You’d… you’d suck him off?” Ron asked.

“Well… if it ever came up, maybe,” Harry said slightly sheepishly, “but I couldn’t ever approach him about something like that. He’d probably laugh me out the room.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s into girls,” Ron pointed out, “what with Ginny and all-”

“Yes, well…”

Harry didn’t need reminding about the fact that both he and Ron had walked into their dorm one evening to find Dean positively plowing Ginny on his bed. The sight of Ginny with her ankles to the sky and the sounds of pure ecstatic that she was making as Dean’s balls slapped loudly against her ass let Harry know that she had well and truly gotten over him. Ginny had been so apologetic of course (after she had eventually realised someone was there) but the sight of her waddling away from the bed, leaking Dean’s fluid from between her legs would stay in his mind for a very long time. Dean had been rather unconcerned about the whole thing, and had simply apologised to Harry for making him witness Ginny like that.

“It’s… it’s fine,” Harry had stuttered, trying desperately not to stare at Dean’s thick, cum-covered, post-sex cock as it swung idly between his legs.

“I’m not tryin’ to rub it in your face or nothin’,” Dean had explained, “we just got a bit randy, you know how it is.”

“Yeah…”

Harry wouldn’t have minded if Dean did want to rub it in his face, honestly.

“Anyway,” Harry said to Ron as he shook his head to clear the memory, “probably for the best if nothing like that ever happens.”

“I… I mean, I’ve thought about it,” Ron admitted, “what it might be like to do something like that.”

“Suck Dean off?”

“Well, doesn’t have to be Dean specifically,” Ron clarified, “but… in general.”

“Huh.”

Scratching their heads awkwardly, the boys cleared their throats and changed the subject, though both felt slightly relieved to know they hadn’t been the only ones to have thought about it during their time in the shared dorm.

It had taken some stolen firewhiskey and a night in front of the fireplace in the common room before Harry or Ron acted on their desires.

“You remember how we were talking about Dean before,” Ron mused quietly, slurring slightly.

“About him playing quidditch?” Harry hiccuped.

“Nah, nah, a few weeks ago. When you said you’d suck him off,” Ron reminded him.

“Shh!” Harry looked around quickly, but thankfully they were the only ones in the common room.

“... did you still want to do that?” Ron asked curiously.

“I suppose,” Harry considered, thinking back to that sight of Dean’s beautiful cock covered in his own (and Ginny’s) fluids as it hung semi-hard between his legs-

“I guess that’s a yes,” Ron laughed as he pointed to Harry’s crotch, where a decently sized tent was forming between his legs.

“Why?”

“Well I’ve been thinking,” Ron said quietly, “would you… would you want to try sucking mine?”

“What?”

“I mean, it’s not Dean’s don’t get me wrong,” Ron added quickly, “and I’m not as bloody fit and perfect as that guy is, but… well, if you wanted to try it?”

Harry was about to say no, but… the little liquid courage warming his chest had him feeling adventurous.

“Show me,” Harry said quietly.

“Show you?”

“Yeah, show me your cock,” Harry said with his cheeks turning slightly rosy, “I wanna see it first.”

“Alright…”

Ron looked around briefly to see that no-one was there, before reaching down into his pajama pants and pulling out his reasonably sized, circumcised member.

“I never noticed you were circumcised,” Harry mused as he stared down.

“Yeah dad wanted to get us all done,” Ron said.

“Huh. Learned something new…”

Ron sat back and played with his cock absently for a moment.

“Get it hard,” Harry said, “wanna see what it’s fully like.”

“... alright…”

Harry’s lips went dry as he watched Ron gently stroking himself right there in the middle of the common room. He felt his own member straining at the front of his pajamas as he watched Ron slowly, but steadily, grow harder and firmer as it rose up to full mast.

“Like I said it’s not Dean’s,” Ron said self-consciously, “but… do you think it will do the job?”

“It actually looks really good,” Harry said with a nod as he moved closer to Ron’s seat on the lounge. He moved in front of Ron and crouched down to his knees, until he was kneeling between his legs.

Ron gulped slightly, “do… do you want to try it?”

Harry nodded silently as he stared at the slightly pulsing member for a moment, before licking his dry lips and slowly lowering his head down.

As soon as Harry’s lips met the tip of Ron’s cock, Ron gave an involuntary twitched and moaned slightly. Encouraged, Harry took the head in-between his lips and began to lower himself down until the head slipped all the way into his mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Ron moaned, “that’s so good…”

Ron tasted a little bitter, yet Harry liked it. It was a musky, deep taste that when combined with the smell, simply overwhelmed his senses and he was hungry for more. He continued to lower himself down into Ron’s lap, inch by inch, until he felt the bulbous head of Ron’s cock tickling the back of his throat and him bottom lip was lightly touching Ron’s balls.

“Fuck Harry, that’s so amazing…”

Ron began to thrust within Harry’s mouth, unable to contain himself, and Harry almost lost his own load in excitement as he felt Ron’s hands snake around behind his head, holding him in place. He found it rather exciting; Ron’s cock was so firm within his mouth and the sounds that Ron was making was purely erotic as he groaned and moaned, thrusting his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth with increasing speed and intensity.

“Fuck Harry, I’m gonna cum.”

Harry could do little more than let out a muffle noise, but the vibrations from the noise caused Ron to gasp and begin to spurt his load into the back of Harry’s throat. Despite having done quite well so far, Harry hit his first moment of gagging when the surprisingly warm semen began to flood his mouth. With nothing else to do, and with Ron’s cock still wedged into his mouth, he began to desperately gulp down the hot load and force it down into his stomach, bit by bit. Ron had a surprisingly large load to feed him and it took Harry a few moments to properly drain him, but eventually he felt Ron start to soften within his mouth and Ron eventually withdrew with a satisfying pop.

“Holy shit Harry,” Ron gasped, “you’re so fucking good.”

Harry gulped down the last remaining bits of cum within his mouth and looked at Ron with a satisfied grin, licking his lips excitedly.

“You taste really good Ron,” Harry said.

“Ever the tone of surprise,” Ron laughed.

“I’m so fucking horny though,” Harry admitted, slipping his hand down between his pants and tugging on his cock.

“Do you want me to-”

Ron didn’t get to finish his statement as Harry simply blew his load immediately as soon as he began to stroke it. He shuddered as he flooded his pants, the residual taste of Ron still lingering in his mouth and sending his senses into overdrive.

“Well, shit,” Ron laughed, “I guess that’s that.”

“Yeah…” Harry gasped in surprise, “I didn’t think I would just…. well. Guess it’s done now.”

“We better go shower.”

“Yeah.”

“I kind of regret lending my invisibility cloak to Hermione now,” Harry laughed, “I hope no-one sees us going up like this…”

“Of all the things to do with an invisibility cloak,” Ron scoffed, “she uses it to sneak into the restricted section to read. Crazy girl…”

The two boys sheepishly headed back to their room, waddling slightly from the sticky, uncomfortable feeling between their legs (especially for Harry).

“Fuck…”

A girl’s voice rang out into the air after they had left, and Hermione, who had only just returned from the library in time to watch the show, moaned with need as she plunged two fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy. She certainly hadn’t expected to return to the common room to see Ron using Harry’s mouth with reckless abandon with Harry bobbed up and down in his lap, and she certainly hadn’t expected to see Ron obviously cumming deep down Harry’s throat with guttural moans and groans. What was the most surprising to her however, was the speed at which her fingers had found her folds between her legs and just how wet she had instantly become. It hadn’t taken long while watching the boys until she had two fingers pumping deep inside herself, while she frantically massaged her clit with her other hand.

“Fuck…!”

She gasped loudly as she remembered the look on Harry’s face when Ron had exploded in his mouth, and Harry’s desperate attempts to gulp every last drop down. For the first time in her life, she felt herself flooding her knickers as she pulled her two fingers out and squirted with intensity, falling to her knees as the most powerful orgasm of her life rocked her entire body. She trembled and fell, seeing stars as she clenched and babbled nonsense to herself in shock.

It took her almost ten minutes to stand once again, and even then her knees wobbled and trembled as she stood. Her aching pussy was begging for more attention and she, somehow, managed to drag herself to the girls’ dormitory once again, where she relieved herself another three times before she eventually passed out from pure exhaustion.

\-----------------------------------

“You LOST it?” Ron exclaimed in horror.

“Well, I didn’t lost it exactly,” Hermione said quickly, “I just hid it somewhere because I was about to be walked into.”

“But you can’t remember where that was?” Harry asked, with deep worry in his voice.

“It’s in the restricted section somewhere,” Hermione said, “I’ll go back another night and get it. Don’t worry.”

“If you say so…” Harry said, with worry in his voice.

“Trust me Harry,” Hermione said softly, “it will all be okay.”

“Well we haven’t really been using it for anything lately anyway,” Ron said with a sigh, “but I do wish you’d been more careful… those are rare, they are…”

Hermione happily took Ron’s disapproving comments on the chin. She now, for awhile at least, had herself an invisibility cloak and since she was a girl, she had access to the boys’ dormitory.

\-----------------------------------

“Fuck, Harry… that’s it…”

The two boys were alone in the dorm, having made up an excuse to return to the room during dinner, since they knew the other boys would never miss out on the feasts that were the Hogwarts meals.

“We don’t have long,” Harry pointed out as he popped off Ron’s cock to speak, “try and cum quick.”

“You know what I need to cum, Harry…”

Harry smiled around Ron’s cock as he continued to bob up and down on the shaft, his lips wrapped tightly around the base. He had been sucking Ron off at every opportunity since their first encounter since he was absolutely loving the feeling (and Ron seemed quite happy himself). He had very quickly learned that the best way to get Ron to cum if they were in a hurry was to make use of his hands while he sucked, and with a little practice, he had gotten quite good.

“Oh.. oh that’s it…”

Harry grinned to himself as with one hand, he gently massaged Ron’s rather thick and heavy balls between his fingers, and with his other hand, he reached between Ron’s exposed arse cheeks and lightly played with the boy’s entrance. He had never really gone properly inside Ron, he had only ever applied a little light pressure to the hole with his finger, but it had always been enough and today was no exception. As he gave Ron’s balls a little squeeze, slipped just barely the tip of his finger into Ron’s rear hole, and sucked deeply on Ron’s cock while he thrust upwards, he was eventually rewarded with the telltale groan that he had become quite accustomed to hearing.

“Fuck…”

Ron groaned and flooded Harry’s mouth with his warm, sticky load, and Harry eagerly gulped it down with his practiced experience. He had gotten quite good at continuing to bob up and down on Ron’s shaft while the boy came, which rewarded Harry with a few extra spurts as Ron rode out his orgasm, draining his balls within Harry’s lips fully and completely.

“Thanks Harry… so good…”

As had become their tradition, Harry kept Ron’s softening cock in his mouth and sucked idly on it while he reached down and tugged on his own cock, eventually groaning into Ron’s pubic hair as he shuddered and shot his own load over the carpet.

The boys met eyes for a moment after Harry had finished, and they both chuckled slightly as Ron slipped his cock back out of Harry’s mouth.

“Hold up,” Harry said quickly and with a grin, used his tongue to begin to lick and lap at Ron’s soft cock, sucking lightly on the tip and using his tongue to give it a complete and thorough cleaning.

“There we go,” Harry said fondly, “all done.”

“You’re the best Harry,” Ron sighed.

“Ever the tone of surprise,” Harry teased, “I better clean this up…”

Harry paused in the middle of cleaning up his cum from the carpet as bizarrely, he thought that he heard a squeak come from Seamus’ bed, but after a moment he realised that there was nothing there.

Hermione took her left hand in a ball and stuffed it into her mouth, stifling her noises as she continued to rub intense circles around her clit, shuddering with her third orgasm in the last five minutes. She was positively dripping and she had already managed to accidentally squirt all over the inside of the invisibility cloak (and Seamus’ bed), but she simply couldn’t help it; watching the two boys relieve themselves together had been so incredibly erotic. 

The two boys eventually cleaned up and left, leaving Hermione to finally relax out fully on the bed she had borrowed to watch the scene.

“I’m so fucking jealous,” Hermione whispered to herself as her knees tightened and her pussy ached with need, “god I want to be a part of that…”

She looked around sheepishly for a moment to ensure that she was alone, before throwing the cloak off herself and rushing over to the spot on Ron’s bed where Harry had just sucked him off. She sat down in the exact same spot that Ron had, before spreading her legs and letting her fingers get to work on herself once again. She didn’t even bother wearing knickers anymore with how wet she constantly was, so she once again easily found herself with two fingers pumping in and out of her soaked hole while she brought herself towards another orgasm.

“-yeah I’ll be down in a sec, just gotta grab my wand-”

Hermione froze with horror as Harry walked straight into the room once again, with his hand already reaching out in the direction of his bedside table where he had left his wand. The two locked eyes together and Harry’s widened almost comically at the sight.

“H… Hermione?”

There she was, in all her glory; legs spread wide, two hands up her hiked up skirt as she was caught, clearly masturbating in the same spot that Ron had just been sitting in. The invisibility cloak was still lying on the floor, and she watched with horror as Harry looked around and put two and two together.

“Harry…” she began, though she didn’t know what to say.

“Have you been… watching us? And getting off?” Harry asked quietly.

With nothing else to do, Hermione simply nodded with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Harry paused for a moment, before shutting the door to the room and locking it. Hermione grew slightly afraid; what was Harry going to do?

“Hermione…”

“... yes?”

He moved over beside her and stared down at her, still in her frozen position with two fingers inside her.

“... you look so fucking hot like this.”

Hermione stared in surprise.

“... don’t stop.”

Harry gulped as he stared down between Hermione’s legs and she felt herself growing slightly slicker as he stared at her.

“o-okay…”

With a gulp of her own, she resumed her administrations of herself and began to pump the two fingers in and out of her sopping entrance while she massaged her clit in small circles. Harry moved closer and knelt down in front of her, his hand diving into his pants as he watched in awe.

“Do… do you like this?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“So fucking hot,” Harry said with a nod, making Hermione smile slightly.

“Hermione…”

“... yeah?”

“Can I… can I taste it?”

“... if… if you want to…”

With her heart racing, Hermione withdrew her fingers and spread her legs slightly further for Harry, who began to lower his head down between her legs.

“Oh!”

Hermione gasped when his tongue found her folds and he began to lap gently at her fluids that were slowly leaking and coating her outer lips. It was incredibly arousing to her and she was so sensitive that every lick felt like a lightning bolt against her skin. He experimented with her and licked her all over, from top to bottom, and he eventually came to realise that the small, open hole at the base of her slightly red and puffy pussy was the source of the sweet nectar that he was relishing. He dipped his tongue inside her and she gasped at the sensation, unconsciously letting her fingers return to her clit and begin to frantically massage it in small circles.

“Oh Harry, keep doing that…”

“Like this…?”

“... yeah just like that…”

Harry had his nose pressed up into Hermione’s quim as he buried his tongue as deep inside her as it would go. He could feel her fingers rubbing against his face slightly as she rubbed her clit, but he didn’t mind. She was so damn tasty and he tried to absorb as much as he could, with his tongue buried deep inside her and licking firmly and repeatedly at her inner walls.

“Oh fuck Harry, oh fuck, don’t stop, I’m gonna…”

She cried out loudly as she bucked her hips and Harry felt his mouth and face suddenly being flooded by a strange liquid. At first, he wondered if Hermione had just peed herself, but then he realised that it was incredibly sweet tasting and he couldn’t help but gulp it down. It came in waves, however the spurting eventually began to slow down and Harry curiously withdrew his mouth from Hermione’s lower lips to see a clear, thin fluid dribbling down from her entrance, dripping down to her exposed arsehole and pooling there slightly.

“Oh god…”

Hermione lay back in utter exhaustion.

“Just Harry will do.”

“Please, Harry… not now…”

Harry chuckled slightly and caused Hermione to jump when he lowered his lips down once again.

“Be careful Harry, it’s sensitive…”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay…”

Harry spend a few moments licking and lapping at Hermione’s folds, her mound and thighs in order to clean up as much of the residual liquid that he could. He even dipping his tongue down to Hermione’s arse and began to lap lightly at her rear hole, collecting the liquid that had pooled there.

“Oh?”

Hermione gasped in surprise at the feeling; it tickled slightly, but it felt oddly… nice.

“Ah,” Harry let out in satisfaction as he finally finished licking up the last of her juices, “you know… it’s hard to say who I like better, you or Ron. You both taste damn good…”

“I’m glad to hear it Harry,” Hermione said tiredly, “can… can I help you with…?”

“It’s alright, you just lay there,” Harry said fondly, seeing that Hermione was absolutely and utterly exhausted.

Instead, he pulled out his cock and stroked it rapidly while leaning down to once again stick his tongue inside Hermione’s entrance. She moaned slightly as he did so, which was enough by itself to cause him to spurt another load all over himself while he dug his tongue as deep into Hermione as he could.

“Ah.”

Satisfied, Harry rolled over and flopped down next to Hermione, while they both lay for a moment with their legs spread wide.

“Hermione?”

“Yeah, Harry?”

“Can I do that again, sometime?”

“Harry…”

She turned to look at him with a strange expression.

“If that’s what you like,” she said slowly, “I’ll seriously be happy to cum all over that tongue whenever you want.”

She leaned over towards him and gave him a small kiss on the lips, surprising him.

“Well, you’re my best friend too Hermione,” Harry said happily as they broke apart, “I liked making you cum.”

“I loved it,” Hermione said happily, “but… I don’t know if Ron will appreciate the mess we made of his bed.”

“Come on Hermione,” Harry said, as though Hermione was being particularly thick, “Ron has such a thing for you. He’ll love knowing you came in his bed.”

“Maybe next time he can be the one to make me cum?” Hermione teased playfully.

“I’d love that,” Harry said enthusiastically, “I could help you both cum together.”

Hermione laughed, “you’re such a good friend Harry. Ginny doesn’t know what she’s missing out on.”

“Well…”

Harry thought back to Dean’s rather impressive member.

“I think she’s pretty happy as it goes.”

“Well, all the better,” Hermione said happily, “more for me.”

“I-”

“Alohamora!”

Both Harry and Hermione jumped as the door opened and Ron came bursting in, pausing at the sight of Harry and Hermione lying in his bed with their legs spread, Hermione’s skirt hiked up (with no knickers) and Harry’s soft cock resting against his stomach.

“Oh?”

“Hey Ron, guess what?” Harry said with a grin, “we found the invisibility cloak.”

He pointed across to the cloak that was lying on the floor.

“Turns out that Hermione was using it to spy on us, and she was getting off on watching me suck you.”

“R-Really?” Ron asked in surprise.

“Yeah. Found her in here, and… well…” Harry shrugged slightly, indicating down to his softened cock.

Ron frowned for a second, but Harry quickly jumped up out of the bed and approached him.

“And since I’ve had my turn,” Harry said knowingly, indicating down to Hermione, “it’s your turn now, right?”

He looked at Hermione who gulped, but nodded.

“Really?” Ron asked again.

Harry just laughed and reached into Ron’s pants for him, taking out his semi-hard member and starting to stroke it to full length.

“Really,” he said happily, “think you can cum again?”

“With you two?” Ron asked, “I reckon I could squeeze out another three.”

Hermione and Harry both laughed at that.

“Well come on,” Hermione said with a smile, indicating for Ron to join her on the bed, “let’s find out.”

Ron took Harry’s former spot next to Hermione and they both lay back together, facing each other with rosy cheeks.

“You two do your thing,” Harry said happily, “and I’ll do mine…”

Ron and Hermione both chuckled as they met each other for a passionate kiss, and Harry began to lap at Hermione’s folds once again while stroking Ron within his hand.

“Shift over, Harry,” Ron said after a moment, breaking away from the kiss and shuffling down to rest between Hermione’s legs, “my turn.”

Harry happily stood aside as Ron began to lick and suck at Hermione’s incredibly tasty hole, while the girl moaned in pleasure. Seeing an opportunity, Harry knelt down behind Ron and reached between his legs, stroking firmly on Ron’s cock as it hung there.

“What are-” Ron began in a muffled voice, however he said nothing further and simply moaned as a surprisingly sensation hit his body.

Harry had leaned down and begun to lap lightly at Ron’s rear hole with his tongue, while still firmly rubbing Ron’s stiff cock as it hung between his legs. Encouraged by Ron’s satisfied noises, and spurred on by Hermione’s arousing sounds of pleasure, Harry worked away at Ron’s arse with intensity, licking and sucking at his hole and eventually, slipping his tongue inside the boy’s rear.

“Fuck…”

Ron groaned in satisfaction as he thrust within Harry’s hand.

“Ron?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Yeah, ‘mione?”

“Can you… can you put it inside me?” she asked in barely more than a whisper.

“Are you sure?” Ron asked with a little concern.

“Yeah…”

Ron paused for a moment, before calling out to Harry.

“Harry? Are you… are you okay if I’m Hermione’s first?”

A muffled noise of approval came from Harry as he continued to work on Ron’s arse, which caused both Ron and Hermione to chuckle.

“Alright then…”

Ron began to lower himself down, while Harry simply followed along, glued to his arse.

“It’s going in, ‘mione…”

“Do it…”

Ron gulped as he sunk down and tried to slide his cock into Hermione’s entrance. He missed at first, however with a little creative help from Harry, who reached down and lined up Ron’s cock a little better, he was eventually able to sink the rather thick tip in-between her folds.

“Oh fuck!”

Hermione gasped in surprise at the intrusion, causing Ron to pause.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah it’s just… it’s intense… you can keep going…”

Ron slowly edged himself deeper in, inch by inch, while Harry gently massaged his balls for him in a supportive way.

“It’s almost all in ‘mione, little more…”

“I know, I can feel…”

Ron sighed in satisfaction as he finally felt himself bottom out within Hermione. He gasped when Harry resumed his work on his arse, licking and lapping at his hole while giving Ron’s balls a few squeezes and gentles massages.

“Hermione, I’m not gonna last long,” Ron admitted.

“It’s okay Ron,” Hermione said with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes, “I just wanted you inside me…”

“I’m gonna start moving now…”

“... okay…”

Harry was beyond aroused as he watched (and helped) his two best friends fuck in front of him. Ron was slowly, but steadily, sliding his cock in and out of Hermione’s sopping hole while Hermione mewled and moaned in a voice that could have made Harry lose his load right there, if he wasn’t careful.

“I’m so full,” she moaned happily, “this is so good…”

“You’re so wet and warm,” Ron groaned as he thrust away inside her, “I’m gonna cum real soon…”

“You can cum inside,” Hermione purred softly, “I wanna feel it…”

“... really?”

“... yeah…”

“Fuck…”

Between Harry slipping his tongue in and out of Ron’s arse, squeezing his balls and Hermione whispering to him that he could cum inside her, it was all too much and Ron grunted in an almost painfully sounding way as he began to release his load within Hermione’s soft inner walls.

“Oh I can feel it…” Hermione gasped happily as Ron began to flood her insides.

Ron simply gasped, moaned and groaned as he spurted, with Harry doing his best to massage his balls and get as much cum out of the boy as he had to spare. Even when Ron had finished thrusting and pulled back to the tip, Harry reached down and squeezed his base, milking out the final few drops into Hermione’s eager hole.

“I don’t think that was necessary Harry,” Ron laughed.

“Bet it felt good though,” he countered.

“Yeah, it did…”

Ron eventually pulled out of Hermione and flopped to the side, utterly exhausted.

“Harry…” Hermione said quietly, still laying with her legs spread wide and Ron’s cum leaking from her entrance.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck me too,” she said with a smile, “I want you both to have me.”

Harry looked at Ron for approval, however Ron was already passed out and asleep, his cock still semi-hard as it rest between his legs, covered in white fluid (from both him and Hermione).

“Okay…”

Harry gulped as he moved forward and lined his own achingly hard cock up with Hermione’s entrance. With an encouraging look from the slightly dazed and lust-stoned Hermione, he lined the tip up and slowly pressed downwards, finding that he entered her with immense ease due to how wet she was.

“Oh…”

Hermione sighed happily and lay back as she spread her legs wide and let Harry have his way with her. To his credit, Harry did his best to keep up a steady pace and make it enjoyable for Hermione too, however he was too overstimulated and it didn’t take long before he began to gasp.

“Hermione! Hermione I-”

“Do it Harry,” Hermione nodded, “do it inside…”

“But what if you-”

Hermione closed her legs and locked them around Harry’s back, keeping him pinned in place and digging into his back with her heels.

“Don’t you dare stop Harry Potter,” Hermione warned, “you better cum in me just like Ron did, you better do it…”

“But what if you get pre-”

Hermione dug deeper into Harry’s back with her heels, forcing him down deeper inside her. She began to move her hips up to meet him, and against his will, he felt the tide rising inside himself.

“Wait, Hermione-”

Hermione just pulled him down to her and embraced him in a tight hug, with her legs wrapped around his back and she gripped him firmly as she forced the boy to cum, grinding her hips up to meet him and sliding herself up and down his shaft. He tried to pull out, but she held tight and with a satisfied moan she felt him flooding her insides, even as he tried to pull away. She simply locked her legs with surprising strength and felt her own arousal peak as Harry grunted and moaned, eventually relenting as he came and let his weight fall down upon her, his cock sliding in as deep as it could while he did so.

“That’s it Harry,” Hermione said comfortingly as she stroked his hair and rode out his orgasm with him, “it’s okay… I wanted you to cum inside… it’s okay…”

Harry rose up on his arms to support himself above her, and looked down as she finally loosened her legs and let his soft, spent cock slip out of her very used entrance.

“Damn…” he said regretfully, “I really hope you don’t get pregnant…”

“It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Hermione mused, “with magic, you can practically raise a child in your sleep.”

“If anyone is going to get me pregnant Harry, I want it to be you or Ron,” she said softly as she gently stroked her belly.

Harry stared at her in horror, until eventually she couldn’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

“Harry, I’m on the potion,” she laughed, “I have been since first year. It’s a contraceptive and helps with cramps.”

“Oh.”

She giggled as she looked as his relieved face.

“I just really liked the feeling,” she admitted with a coy smile, “it’s kind of hot to have you both cum inside me… I just like it. It was kind of hot to… pretend there was a risk, honestly.”

“Well I’m glad there wasn’t,” Harry let out with a relieved sigh, “you scared me.”

“But seriously,” she added, “if anyone is getting me pregnant it’s gonna be one of you two.”

“Hopefully not for many years,” Harry pointed out.

“We’ll see,” Hermione said playfully, and Harry just rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Ron, falling asleep himself after a minute or two.

Hermione stayed awake, and lightly played with the combined load that was leaking out from between her legs. She had to admit, pretending that she could have gotten pregnant had been fun and arousing to her.

She wondered if maybe she should just forget to take the potion next week, but then she shook her head. She couldn’t.

… right?

As she stared down at the two sleeping boys her loins ached with need once again and she slipped a few fingers back inside herself as she imagined what it might be like to be filled once again by them both.

Even as she brought herself to orgasm once again, she couldn’t help but imagine simply ‘forgetting’ to take the potion, while Harry and Ron were none the wiser and eagerly cumming inside her…

She shuddered as she came, with a plan starting to form in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ridiculous story! As I said this was nothing serious, just a bit of blowing off steam for the fun of it.


End file.
